1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including a first image forming unit that forms an image by using a first toner having a first average particle diameter, a second image forming unit that forms an image by using a second toner having a second average particle diameter that is greater than the first average particle diameter, and a transport path through which the first and second toners collected from the first and second image forming units, respectively, are transported. The transport path is configured such that a position at which the second toner is collected from the second image forming unit is located upstream of a position at which the first toner is collected from the first image forming unit in a transporting direction of the transport path.